videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marie
}} Marie is a major non-playable character in Splatoon, and one half of the Squid Sisters idol duo. Marie was raised in alongside her cousin, Callie. Marie and Callie were the winners of the first-annual Youth Folk-Singing Contest, which launched their careers. Physical Appearance Marie is a very fashionable Inkling, and has a more laid-back design in comparison to her cousin. Her tentacles, which are light gray, are tied in a large bow on the right side of her head, with the ends wrapped around to the other side and curling up slightly at the ends. Marie also has a bright green tinge at the ends of her tentacles. She has large, downturned eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus or a 'ninja star'. Her eye markings end in small, slightly curved points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower and longer than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky, milk-white earrings. Her outfit, which has no sleeves and ends in a skirt, is black with a reflective texture, as if covered in sequins. On the front are three bright green marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked, and the underside of the skirt portion is also bright green. With this outfit, she wears green tights, black shorts, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Marie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny green material on the bottom and two green buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a green and white hat resembling a calamari ring, and has a birthmark or a lone freckle on her right cheek. Personality Marie is seemingly quieter and not as excitable as her cousin, and usually only gives a half-smile, if at all. She can be a little sarcastic from time to time, and slightly prone to complaining, but is usually in a good mood. Overall, her disposition is laid-back and friendly. She is also an expert at doing impressions. She dislikes overly-thrilling activities, and can even be somewhat lazy. She also doesn't seem to be a big fan of tomatoes. When anticipating an announcement (for example, the theme of a Splatfest, or the contents of an update), she often repeats herself in excitement. (Ex. "What is it? What is it?!") She mentions several times on Inkopolis News that her preferred weapon class is the Charger. Given the existence of the Hero Charger Replica and her role as Agent 2, it is possible that Marie used a Charger in Octo Valley. Appearances Mario Kart NX Marie appears as a downloadable racer in Mario Kart NX, as part of the Mario Kart × Splatoon content pack; alongside Bowser Jr. and her cousin Callie. Marie is classified as a "Cruiser" character.